


Fiery Legend Of The Phoenix Kingdom

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Castle AU, Frerard, King - Freeform, King Gerard, King!Gerard, M/M, Medieval, Slave!Frank, Slavery, castle - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a different king indeed, but is he the king his kingdom needs? Can he handle all the pain and reality alone? Or does he really need someone who is capable of supporting him? Maybe he is the one who will finally make it fair for everyone. Castle AU. (This is a rewrite of the previous story. You do NOT need to read the previous one to understand this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Your King, Slave

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> WARNINGS: This fanfic contains swear words. This fanfic contains a lot of gayness in this so please go back right now if you do not enjoy it. This fanfic contains sex. This fanfic contains mild violence. This fanfic contains one rape scene right below.  
> ♠ ♠ ♠

 

"The new slaves from the Jade kingdom are here, my lord." Said one of the guards.  
  
King Gerard nodded.  
  
"Bring them all in here, I want to see them." He ordered in his usual strict tone.  
  
"Of course, my lord." The guard said and hastily went out the door to bring the slaves in.  
  
Gerard was the king of the Phoenix kingdom. He was quite young to be a king, but he was smart enough.  
  
Gerard's father, king Zeron had died young because of an unknown illness. Since Gerard was Zeron's only child, he was the only heir to the throne. Gerard's mother, queen Tanya was the only one that was left to help Gerard rule the kingdom, though she has never been one to help.  
  
Being the king was not easy. It had it's advantages like the slaves he was about to try out, but it certainly was not easy. Gerard always thought, his mother and father would make another child to take up the throne.  
  
Gerard was a different man. You'd think everyone would like to be the king but Gerard didn't want to. He had the perfect personality and intelligence to be the king, but he still didn't want to be. He knew that intelligence was not the only thing being the king required, and he knew he wasn't the king this kingdom needed.  
  
Soon the guard came back with ten naked men, all chained by their legs to each other. The guards shoved the slaves to their hands and knees in front of Gerard, all of their asses facing his throne so that he can choose.  
  
"Did you send the woman slaves away like I told you to?" Gerard asked the guard. He was gay. He didn't need woman slaves taking up space in his castle, so he had decided to send them away beforehand.  
  
"Yes, my lord. They are all gone." The guard said.  
  
"Good." Gerard replied as the problems in the kingdom slipped away from his mind, making a small smirk appear on his flawless face.  
  
He got up from his throne to examine the new slaves better. He choose the one with the roundest ass. He had to relieve some sexual tension.  
  
The king examined the slave closer. He looked much younger from the other slaves and from the way his pink little hole looked like, he could tell that the slave has had sex only a few times. He leaned over to look at the slave's face. His face was much prettier than any of the slaves King Gerard had ever seen.  
  
He held his face and raised it gently until the slave was standing only on his knees. He spooned him from behind and leaned his head down so that it was right next to the slave's ear.  
  
"What's your name?" He purred into his ear. He could feel the poor boy trembling in his arms.  
  
"F-Frank, my lord." The boy forced out.  
  
"Call me Gerard." Gerard whispered lower this time so that no one other than Frank would hear him.  
  
Frank nodded mutely. He was too scared to talk. The king from the Jade kingdom had hurt him really badly and he was scared to live the same thing again.  
  
Gerard wanted to examine the slave more but his cock was already as hard as a rock so he told Frank to stay where he was and grabbed just a random slave from his neck.  
  
Already feeling that he won't be able to hurt someone like Frank at all, he knew he had to hurt the one he grabbed. If it got heard over the kingdom that he was being nice to his slaves, all his reputation as a feared king would be over.  
  
A shirk echoed all through the glamorous throne room as Gerard raised the slave by his neck. He looked at the slave's face. This one was so ugly.  _I don't need to look at his face anyway._  Gerard thought, and slammed the slave's face back to the cold, hard floor, causing another painful screech to echo through the room.  
  
Frank was watching the king intensely. He knew that, sadly, the next would be him. He was still only on his knees, so he was much higher than the other slaves who stood on all fours. He certainly got a better view of the action.  
  
Gerard slid his rich, silk pants slightly down, so that he could take his cock out. He kneeled behind the slave and inserted himself into the slave, dry and without any preparation or warning.  
  
The poor slave screamed in pain as Gerard kept going. He slapped the slave's ass.  
  
"Scream!" The slave screamed much louder.  
  
Frank flinched at the king's outburst. He couldn't watch more after that.  
  
Gerard didn't last long. After a ton of stress, sex felt much better even when it was with a filthy slave. He slid his cock out of the slave and quickly pulled his pants up before kicking the slave he just fucked.  
  
When the slave fell onto the floor with the force of Gerard's kick, he was a crying mess.  
  
Gerard wanted to be more cruel and more "like a king" towards the slave but he couldn't bring himself to. He could already feel the regret and the guilt filling his heart. He tried his best to ignore his feelings and kept acting like he had a heart made of stone.  
  
He slowly walked towards Frank who tried everything to not look into his eyes. This bothered Gerard, so he softly held Frank's chin and turned his face. He leaned over and kissed his lips as softly as he could. Frank, on the other hand, was so tense, anxious and alarmed. He was so scared of Gerard, and also, he had never kissed someone let alone a king.  
  
Gerard didn't want to hurt Frank. He didn't know if it was because of his beauty or if it was the good vibes he received from him. Or maybe it was simply his eyes, because Frank's beautiful, honey eyes mesmerized Gerard right from the moment he saw them. He didn't like the way those beautiful eyes looked at him though. All scared and insecure.  
  
Frank tried to kiss Gerard back, but he failed miserably. He was so afraid Gerard would punish him for not kissing him properly. Soon Gerard pulled back anyway, and kissed between Frank's shoulder blades. He made no comment on how Frank couldn't kiss him, but was certainly aware of it. He gently pushed Frank back onto his hands and knees. He slid his hands slowly down Frank's back and reached his ass. Frank was visibly trembling by that moment. Gerard didn't want him to be scared anymore but he didn't know what to do, so he just carried on.  
  
He licked his fingers and slowly pushed one of them inside of Frank, who just froze and braced himself for the worst. Gerard, once again made sure he wasn't hurting Frank more than necessary to perform the said action. He pushed his finger deeper, then moved it in and out of him, for the first time in his life searching for that special spot he knew that would give Frank lots of pleasure.  
  
When he found it, he heard Frank's breath hitching and a low moan escaping his lips. He knew he couldn't continue this on the floor of the throne room. He slid his finger out and mildly pulled Frank to his feet.  
  
"Take the slaves to their place." He ordered the guard who nodded immediately.  
  
King Gerard took Frank to his room, locked the door behind them and ushered Frank towards the bed. He slowly started to strip his clothes, never breaking the eye contact between the two. He took his crown off the very last, and put it on the wooden display next to his bed.  
  
Frank was speechless. He was completely lost and didn't know what to do or what to say. His heart was racing in his chest like it was going to tear his thin layer of skin apart and burst out. The adrenaline was enough to make him feel dizzy and the erratic beating of his heart was powerful enough to thump in his ears. He had nothing to do, also, wouldn't be able to do anything even if he had something to do, so he just laid on the bed, waiting.  
  
Gerard's bed was the biggest Frank had ever seen. It had red velvet sheets with the golden handiwork of a Phoenix, on them. Frank doubted if it was made with real gold or just with gold colored threads. He came to the conclusion that it was probably real gold.  
  
Soon, Gerard was completely naked and crawling on top of him. He kissed Frank again, and this time he was better with kissing back as he was trying his best. Gerard cupped his cheek and caressed Frank's face, looking right into the eyes he was already in love with. He could still see the fear swirling in those beautiful, hazel eyes.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. He looked right into Frank's eyes, into his soul, as he wanted to show Frank just how much he meant his words, but Frank still couldn't believe his ears. He was shocked that he still wasn't hurt in any way.


	2. Don't Be Scared

 

Gerard kissed Frank's neck softly, but Frank laid frozen underneath him and didn't move at all. Gerard on the other hand, was all over him. He wanted Frank to be active too. He took one of Frank's hands and directed it towards his back, hoping it would make Frank get the idea.  
  
Frank was still hesitant. However, he put his other hand on Gerard's back too, guessing it was what Gerard wanted him to do. He slightly turned his head to one side, so that Gerard had better access to his neck.  
  
Gerard hummed against his neck, letting Frank know he was doing the right thing. Gerard's hands were all over Frank's skinny body. Gerard didn't like the fact that Frank was so skinny. Though, he knew that Frank would be gaining weight in no time because he was going to order the guards to feed him good.  
  
Gerard slowly moved lower down Frank's body. He nibbled on his collarbone and sucked on his nipples. Frank couldn't help the faint moan that accidentally escaped his throat. He was in pure bliss. He couldn't believe how every little move Gerard made, seemed to send extremely pleasurable vibes all through his body. He had never experienced pleasurable sex before. Since he was a slave, none of the previous kings that had sex with him gave him pleasure like Gerard was doing. He was actually getting excited. Also, his cock was hardening even if he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Gerard liked what he was hearing, so he gently bit Frank's nipple again and got the same soft moan as before. He moved onto Frank's stomach, dipped his tongue into his belly button and caressed his hips with his hands. He kept running one of his thumbs in circles over Frank's hips, and kept biting and sucking on a spot next to his belly button.  
  
Frank's hard-on was digging into Gerard's chest so he let his free hand trail to his aching cock. The moment Gerard's hand wrapped around his cock, Frank couldn't help but moan loudly which pleased Gerard.  
  
He prepped Frank with his fingers for a little more to make sure he was ready, then he took Frank's legs and situated them behind his back. After that move, Frank knew he was about to do it. He wondered, if Gerard would fuck him like he fucked the other slave earlier and mentally prepared himself for the worse.  
  
Gerard slowly started pushing himself inside of Frank. It hurt him but not nearly as much as it always had. Gerard gave Frank some time to adjust and started moving afterwards. He had a steady rhythm, it wasn't too slow or too fast. Gerard was dying to find that spot that he had found earlier. Even if it took him quite some time, when he found it, he realized it was totally worth it.  
  
It was totally worth it to hear the noise Frank made. He whined loudly, not being able to help himself. Not even Frank had ever heard himself moan that loud. He had to moan though because, with the force Gerard hit that spot inside him, he felt the most amazing pleasure of his whole life.  
  
Both Gerard and Frank were so turned on and confused at the same time. Frank was so confused because the action that gave him an agonizing pain was now making him feel pure ecstasy, and Gerard was also so confused because he never thought sex could feel so intense. Up until that day it was just a way to satisfy his needs but that time he could feel that it meant something else.  
  
Gerard kept going in his steady pace, trying his best to hit the same spot over and over again. Also, whenever he hit the right spot, Frank made the same loud moan, and it made Gerard feel already close. Both of them were having the best pleasure of their lives. Surprisingly, Gerard felt much more pleasured than he usually felt during sex.  
  
Frank was slowly losing himself under Gerard. He was raking his blunt fingernails into Gerard's back and moaning uncontrollably. He had finally forgotten that he was having sex with a  _king_. It was quite hard to think of that while he was so pleasured that he felt like his whole body was on fire and screaming with need. Gerard was aware of that and it turned him on unbelievably. His breaths were coming out erratic and he was holding onto Frank almost as tightly as Frank was holding onto him.  
  
Gerard was starting to lose his steady pace and was letting himself go faster. He was close but he knew Frank was closer. He buried his head in Frank's neck and moaned hard. His orgasm was about to hit him really hard but before he could think any further he felt Frank tightening around him and soon coming between their stomachs with a long and loud scream. Gerard followed close behind and came inside of Frank as he groaned into his neck.  
  
In his post-orgasmic state, Frank didn't care about his surroundings anymore. He didn't care who Gerard was, he didn't care what just happened and he certainly didn't care what he should be doing. So, he tangled one of his hands in Gerard's short light brown hair and left the other one stay still on his back. He sighed contently and hummed when Gerard softly kissed his neck where he had buried his head in.  
  
For a good long while they just laid motionless and caught their breaths.  
  
Gerard slid his cock out of Frank and kissed his lips passionately. Frank was getting slightly better at kissing and also, strangely enough he was starting to like the kisses Gerard gave him.  
  
Gerard got up off the bed but it was a little hard for him to do so, because of the sticky cum between their stomachs. He turned to look at Frank who still seemed to be in a dreamy state. Gerard sleepily smiled at him and murmured:  
  
"Come on, and get cleaned with me."  
  
He helped Frank off the bed wrapped a towel around himself, gave Frank a towel to do the same thing and led him to his own special bathroom which was at the back of his wardrobe room. Frank was generally so confused by that moment. At first, Gerard had been so cruel towards slaves but gave him lots of pleasure and helped him clean himself. He wanted to ask Gerard why he was acting so contradictorily but he still wasn't sure of the reaction he'd get so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
After they got cleaned Gerard ordered for one of the guards to lead Frank to where the slaves were kept. Honestly, Gerard didn't know where slaves were being held. The castle was so big that he didn't know half of it and he never tried to learn it anyway. Actually, he never even wanted to be in the castle.  
  
He walked back to his room, pulled on his clothes and put his crown back on. He was thinking about the latest issue in the kingdom; the crop failure issue.  
  
The people in the kingdom had been reporting about it for a while and Gerard still didn't know what caused it. Apparently, all the crops that the farmers planted got sick and died. If it kept going like that the whole kingdom would be starving.  
  
Gerard sighed. He hated being the king. The responsibilities of being a king was so heavy on his shoulders, that Gerard was about to lose his mind. He was lost in his thoughts until a knock on his bedroom door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in." He called out.  
  
The door opened and a guard came in, bowing in front of King Gerard.  
  
"The dinner is ready, my lord." He said. Gerard sighed deeply and walked out of his room to go to the dining hall.  
  
Gerard had his own dining hall he used with his mother, and the other guards and maids had their own separate dining hall too.  
  
When Gerard walked into the dining hall his mother was already there. He sat down to his usual chair in front of his mother. As soon as his mother saw Gerard, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Gerard?" She asked in her usual, cold tone. Gerard shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." He told his mother and started eating his quality meal. After taking the first bite out of it, he remembered what he was thinking earlier.  
  
"Guard, are the new slaves being fed good?" He asked to the guard who looked at him surprisedly.  
  
"I-I-" Since he was scared to confess he didn't know, the guard went with the best answer he could think of.  
  
"I think so, my lord." Gerard arched an eyebrow at him but didn't go any further than that.  
  
"Well... Make sure that they are fed better from now on." King Gerard ordered. Since he didn't know where the slaves were being held he was unaware that the guards in his part of the castle had no authorization on the dungeon guards.  
  
The guard nodded anyway, too scared to oppose.  
  
On the other end of the castle, Frank was kept in the slave dungeons. He wasn't allowed to eat in the dining hall with the maids and the guards. The stupid guard that watched over them told him that slaves were treated this way in this castle. Frank wondered if this was King Gerard's order. The guards gave them nothing to eat at all and worst of all Frank was already missing the way Gerard had touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Here is an update for you! :)  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story.  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think :) It really helps!  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	3. Chapter 3 - If Only I Knew

_ _

 

 _The next day..._  
  
Gerard was pacing around in his room, dying from all the stress. He had finally found someone that understood from soil and offered him lots of gold to just tell him what was wrong with the soil in the kingdom and tell him what he could do about it. He needed to relive some stress so he tried to think of something that would ease his mind. The first thing that he could think of was Frank.  
  
He immediately got out of his room and turned to the guard that was obligated to wait outside his room.  
  
"Bring Frank here." He ordered the guard who bowed and said;  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
Not long after the guard brought Frank in, fully naked. Gerard, who saw Frank naked, was shocked.  
  
"Frank, didn't anyone give you anything to wear?" He asked Frank. He was desperately trying to cover himself with his hands.  
  
Frank's head hang low, his dark shoulder-length hair casting shadows on his flawless face. He helplessly shook his head and whispered;  
  
"No." Gerard didn't like that answer a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked;  
  
"None of the slaves has clothes?" Frank nodded slowly, never raising his head as he was ashamed of himself.  
  
Gerard felt anger boiling in his blood and he opened his room's door with rage.  
  
"Why is he naked!?" He asked the guard which stood just outside his bedroom with anger dripping from his voice.  
  
Normally he wouldn't be this angry at something like that but the ashamed and helpless look of Frank drove him crazy. Those slaves were his very first slaves and he really didn't know if they were supposed to be naked but he certainly didn't want  _his_  slaves to walk around naked.  
  
Surprised but mostly scared from the King's outburst, the guard was speechless.  
  
"I-I I don't know, my lord." He said. Gerard walked back into his room.  
  
"Frank, who is responsible for this?"  
  
Frank didn't answer. He didn't know the answer. He only knew he was starving and that he was so cold.  
  
Gerard could see his shoulders trembling from being cold so he closed the doors once again and walked closer to Frank. He took his velvet robe off and made Frank wear it.  
  
When Frank realized what he was wearing, he raised his head to look at Gerard, surprised. Gerard only smiled softly at him and wrapped his arms around Frank who only felt much more puzzled by the moment.  
  
"Tell me... Everything that you know." Gerard said.  
  
Frank tried to relax into the king's embrace as much as he could and also, tried to think of an answer. He came up with nothing so he just shrugged.  
  
"I just know that I'm cold." He said, but Gerard could still sense that he was leaving something out.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Gerard asked, hinting Frank he knew that he was hiding something.  
  
Frank thought of telling Gerard but he was scared. The guard had told him to keep his mouth shut about it. The thing was that he was also scared of Gerard finding out and knowing Frank didn't tell him.  
  
_*Flashback*  
  
Frank was sitting on the cold hard floor naked, hoping they would give him some food. All the other slaves were sitting away from him on the other end of the room. He was aware that they were whispering to each other about him but he did nothing about it. He couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He slowly raised himself from the floor and walked towards the guards who were laughing loudly about something. When their laughter died down he whispered cautiously;  
  
"Will we get any food, sir?" The guards started laughing again, this time at him and he could hear the other slaves laughing on the background too.  
  
"No, don't even get hopeful about it." One of the guards replied, plain and harshly.  
  
"Oh, and keep your mouth shut about this or we'll have to give you a lesson." Another guard threatened.  
  
Silently, he went back to his corner, close to tears..._  
  
As he remembered the night he felt close to tears again. He considered telling Gerard. He was the King, he could kill those guards if he wanted to but it could be his order. Then he realized it couldn't be his order.  _If it was his order then why would he be so angry?_  He thought.  
  
"They... They didn't give us..." He started slowly, still so scared and hesitant. Gerard gave him a light squeeze, hoping it would encourage him.  
  
"...any food. They made us sleep on the cold floor naked." He couldn't help his tears anymore. His answer left Gerard frozen on the spot.  
  
"B-But that's impossible... I told them specially to give all of you food!" He let go of Frank and started pacing around in his room again.  
  
"Can you lead me to where they keep you?" He asked Frank.  
  
Frank nodded trying hard to stop his tears from falling. As Gerard saw Frank's state he forgot his anger and walked back to Frank.  
  
He cupped both of his cheeks and wiped his tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He told Frank. It felt so weird for him to be apologizing to someone but the need to let Frank know how he felt, outweighed the weird feeling. He leaned down to kiss Frank's lips, surprising him again.  
  
With the kiss, Frank forgot everything. Maybe, from the way Gerard kept kissing him or because Gerard was the first person Frank kissed, his kisses always felt so assuring.  
  
"Now, are you feeling better?" Frank slightly nodded.  
  
"Will you lead me there?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded again.  
  
When they reached their destination, Gerard could feel his heart shattering. Frank had led him to the dungeons. If Gerard knew slaves were kept in the dungeons, he would right away order the guards to take them elsewhere.  
  
He was about to go and punish all the dungeon guards but before he could Frank held his hand. He turned to look at Frank who looked horrified.  
  
"Will you tell them I told you everything?" He whispered. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes...?" He said in a wondering tone.  
  
"Please... Don't let them know I told you, please." Frank begged.  
  
Gerard was confused to hear Frank begging about something like that. He wanted to assure Frank somehow because he looked like he was going to cry again. So many crazy ideas about what to do with the guards were running through Gerard's head, most of them involving lots of violence, but he did none.  
  
"Why?" He asked, simply.  
  
"Because... I-I'm scared they'll hurt me." Gerard only squeezed his hand tightly and left, walking towards the dungeons.  
  
All the guards that saw Gerard coming bowed and the slaves looked more scared by the moment. Gerard poked one of the guards an said;  
  
"You, tell me, why are they naked?" For a minute the guard only looked at him blankly.  
  
"Aren't they supposed to be, my lord..." He wondered out loud. Gerard chuckled.  
  
"Who told you they should be?" There was a long awkward silence where the guards shot glances at each other.  
  
"Tell me," Gerard started. "Why are they hungry?" The guards eyes widened.  
  
"I-I... They aren't, my lord." He attempted to lie which only got Gerard angrier.  
  
"Hey you, tell me the truth... Have you been given anything to eat?" He asked one of the slaves who looked hesitant.  
  
"No..." He confessed, almost inaudibly.  
  
The guard shot a look at the slave. Gerard saw that and held the guard by his neck, only with a single hand.  
  
"Who told you to make them sleep on the cold fucking hard ground?" Gerard hissed.  
  
"M-My lord... I-I.." Gerard let go of his neck and literally threw him away. There was a silent moment after the high-pitched shirk the guard let out. He ordered the castle guards to send the dungeon guards to another kingdom, get new ones and move the slaves to a decent place where they will be given food and clothes.  
  
He then left the dungeons with Frank and led him to his own dining hall. Gerard sat him down on one of the dining chairs and ordered the guards to give him their best food. Gerard's feelings were so mixed up, normally he shouldn't be caring this much for a slave but he couldn't help himself. He felt like he should always look after Frank and make him feel better whenever he needed it. He just looked so fragile and precious that Gerard just...  
  
He already didn't quite like the idea of violating slaves, but with Frank, there was something else. He was so innocent and had a golden heart and anyone could feel it from just looking into his eyes. Gerard couldn't help himself but wonder every time how someone as innocent as Frank would end up being a slave.  
  
Gerard reached out for Franks free hand and covered it softly with his own hand. The little action made Frank blush and look blankly at Gerard.  
  
"Did you like your meal?" Gerard broke the silence and completely changed the topic.  
  
Frank nodded in response. Gerard wanted him to talk, so he kept talking.  
  
"I promise you, you won't live the same things again... Would you like to spend the night in my room?" He asked Frank after a little pause.  
  
Frank was quite surprised that Gerard was asking his opinion. At first the offer seemed like an offer for sex but when Frank thought further, he decided if it was that, Gerard wouldn't be asking his opinion. He considered nodding again but was hesitant to do so. Gerard frowned, as he still couldn't make Frank talk like he wanted to do.  
  
"Are you still scared?" He whispered, tilting his head to one side.  
  
Gerard felt so disappointed in himself when Frank took long to answer, because that meant he didn't feel comfortable enough and it had to be Gerard's fault.  
  
_If you're still afraid of me now, you won't be tomorrow..._


	4. Believe Me, I Try Hard Not To Break Down

**_ _ **

 

 ** _*In the last chapter*_**  
  
"Are you still scared?" He whispered, tilting his head to one side.  
  
Gerard felt so disappointed in himself when Frank took long to answer, because that meant he didn't felt comfortable enough and it had to be Gerard's fault.  
  
 _If you're still afraid of me now, you won't be tomorrow..._  
  
***  
  
"N-not as much as I used to be." Frank replied hesitantly after what felt like hours to Gerard.  
  
No matter how much Frank wanted to believe he wasn't scared anymore, he couldn't make himself believe that Gerard wasn't like the others. He had seen Gerard act cruel on others and he didn't want to be one of those people.  
  
 _But he promised he wouldn't hurt me._  
  
Gerard squeezed his hand in what he hoped was a comforting way.  
  
"You never answered my question." Gerard said meaning his question about Frank spending the night in his room. Upon remembering the question, Frank was lost in his own mind again. He was in a deep dilemma about trusting Gerard and not trusting him.  
  
He finally decided he would give Gerard a chance.  _At least I know the worst that can happen._  He thought.  _I have nothing to lose._  
  
With all the things he had seen and lived, Frank couldn't help but always think of the worst thing that could happen. He never knew or felt happiness or comfort or love... He never knew how those felt like. When he thought of it -having nothing to lose and never even getting to feel nice things-, he suddenly got a meaningless boost of confidence and said;  
  
"I would like to spend the night in your room,  _Gerard_ " He looked straight into Gerard's eyes to see his reaction but didn't really get what he was expecting.  
  
At first, it felt unusual for Gerard to hear someone apart from his parents to call him by his first name but then he smirked. He liked the slow and erotic way Frank had said his name. Much more then he should have.  
  
"Good." Gerard murmured.  
  
A comfortable silence took over them after that until Frank finished his meal and Gerard took him back to his room.  
  
"Stay here." He told Frank. He needed to check on the man he hired to examine the soil.  
  
Frank sat around in Gerard's room all day and Gerard only got back late in the afternoon. Frank wanted to ask what took so long but Gerard looked pissed so he decided he wouldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly, instead. Feeling confident enough to finally converse. When Gerard's eyes met Frank's he immediately relaxed, walked towards the bed and took off his crown. He threw himself to his bed, next to Frank who was sitting on the other end of the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't know this..." He started.  _Oh.. Of course._  thought Frank. For a moment he had forgotten who he was. Gerard was going to end his sentence there but after seeing disappointment on Frank's angelic face, he thought  _Why not..._  
  
"But... I think I'm gonna tell you." As soon as Frank heard that sentence he couldn't help but smile brightly. It wasn't like he wanted to learn about king stuff he just wanted to know everything Gerard had to say. It wasn't like he could use information against Gerard, not even if he wanted to. He wouldn't know how to.  
  
"Some guard informed me that the folk is starting to hate on me." He confessed.  
  
Frank furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think why any human being would hate Gerard. Because surely, Gerard was a vice king and he actually seemed to be a pretty kind one apart from the occasional violence but it was what kings did really.  
  
"Why would they hate you?" He asked, slow and cautious. He wasn't sure if casually chatting to his king was crossing a line or not.  
  
"Well..." Gerard started. He looked away from Frank's eyes, almost as if he was ashamed of himself, which made Frank even more worried because he has never seen a king so vulnerable. "First of all... I'm gay."  
  
"But... That's just your choice." Said Frank, trying to understand.  
  
"Though as a king I will have to somehow keep my family name and I have to be with a woman for that."  
  
"I know that. You can do that for your kingdom, but I don't think it would be fair for them to make your sexual preference." Frank thought out loud.  
  
King Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and thought. Sure it wasn't fair, but he still couldn't really blame people.  
  
"Still... I'm not really a good king. I'm not fierce, reckless or cruel. A king is supposed to be that way, just like my father. I've always been different like this. I'm not one to be the king. I try and act the way a real king should, but I always feel so horrible afterwards. I've learnt how to conceal my true feelings, but it hurts. It hurts to know that I have to be someone I'm not." Gerard's voice started breaking and Frank knew that he was trying hard not to cry.  
  
He shuffled closer to Gerard on the bed in an attempt to comfort him somehow and put his arms around him. He wasn't surprised much. He already knew Gerard was different because he let his guard down when he was with Frank, but he never knew how much it was actually hurting poor Gerard.  
  
Gerard sighed heavily and moved one of his hands to tangle in Frank's long, dark hair and the other to rest on top of his arm which was slung around Gerard's waist.  
  
"I don't know how a king should be," Frank spoke in all his honesty. "But I think you have the perfect personality to be one."  
  
Gerard chuckled softly and wished silently that everyone thought the same thing about him. Deep down, he knew that it was only Frank's innocence that made him think that, but he tried to make himself believe it too, in hopes that it would maybe finally become the truth.  
  
Still, somehow talking to Frank like that made him feel better. Even though the conversation was a tough one to have, none of them ever raised their voice as if they were afraid to drown out the silence. It somehow comforted Gerard.  
  
"Are you tired?" He asked changing the topic.  
  
He waited for a vocal answer but only felt Frank nodding into his chest. He looked down only to see that Frank was still dressed in his rich, expensive king robe. Gerard arose from his bed and made his way to the door. He turned to his guard and asked for a change of clothes that would fit Frank.  
  
The guard soon came back with the change of clothes and handed them to Frank.  
  
Everything felt so surreal to Frank, especially since the guard had given him the clothes almost as if he were an important person -wordlessly but slightly bowing-, he took them the way he thought would be appropriate and turned to Gerard as if to ask 'What?' with his eyes. Gerard didn't seem to pay much attention to the small action.  _He must be used to it._  Frank thought and got up off the bed to change.  
  
Even though he had seen Frank naked before, Gerard respected Frank's privacy and looked the other way.  
  
Frank listed that as another one of those small moments where it was almost like his thoughts mattered.  _2._  
  
Climbing back to the bed, Frank found himself with his lips connected to Gerard's firmly. The kiss wasn't rushed like all their previous kisses. They both could tell it was a special one, in which they just got lost in each other, relaxed, sighed and eased their minds, one that led to a good nights sleep full of cuddling for Gerard. Frank on the other hand couldn't sleep that easily. He was afraid, but this time not from Gerard. He was afraid of the threats he had received. Even though Gerard was on his side, he was still afraid he would get hurt. No one except Gerard liked him in the castle. Quite the opposite actually, everyone hated him because he had Gerard on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hello everyone,  
> I'm sorry it took me 10 days to update but forgive me as I was dealing with some tragic issues along with school. Here it is anyway and I hope you still enjoy it even though it was delayed :)  
> Please comment to let me know how I'm doing and subscribe to get notified when updated!
> 
> Love,  
> M  
> xo  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	5. Desperation

 

Upon walking to his dining hall after a very sweet morning spent with Frank, Gerard was greeted by his mothers glare piercing through his whole body.

  
He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Son," His mother started, causing Gerard to groan inwardly. He knew that tone very well. Though, he was the king now. His mother surely didn't have as much authority on him anymore. "I don't agree with what you're doing and I think it should be fixed  _immediately._ "  
  
Gerard kept one of his eyebrows raised and glared back at his mother, debating if he should give her a chance to speak.  
  
"What is it that you are talking about?" He asked, cautious as he knew how insidious she could be.  
  
"I kept quiet about you being gay, I kept quiet about you giving pathetic creatures rights such as wearing clothes, but I don't think I can keep quiet anymore. Today I heard you treat one of those pathetic creatures specially."  
  
"Excuse me?" Gerard asked, raising his voice. "First of all they are human just like me and they deserve whatever I gave them. Secondly, I do treat one of them differently, but sadly that's none of your business."  
  
"Oh it is my business! Since your father died, I-"  
  
"Since my father died, I am the king and you mother, have no authority over me. End of discussion." Gerard replied hardly holding himself to remain seated.  
  
"But you have to-"  
  
"Enough!" He finally exploded. "Mother, from now on you will eat in a different hall from mine." He concluded and signaled for the guards to take her elsewhere.  
  
"You will regret this Gerard." Was the last thing Gerard heard his mother say as she was being dragged out of the glamorous dining hall.  
  
Meanwhile, the slaves were given a meal almost as delicious as Gerard's and Frank was losing himself in it pretty badly as he was trying to make the best out of food while he was still allowed to eat.  
  
He might have got into it a little bit too much, because the next thing he knew was some piece of meat was being thrown at his face from the other end of the room, and a wave of laughter echoing so loudly that it even startled the guards.  
  
Before he could react, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the guards coming towards them. For a second he was afraid that he would be the one to blame, though things took quite a turn for the better and the unexpected.  
  
"What's going on in here?" The guard asked, standing right next to Frank, but not really looking at him and looking at the others instead. He wasn't exactly screaming at them but he had a stentorian voice.  
  
Frank could easily tell that the castle guards cared about them much more than the dungeon guards.  
  
There was a moment of silence and an exchange of worried looks as the guard awaited a decent answer.  
  
"You better behave yourselves and appreciate the facilities you are granted. Otherwise I can't really guarantee what king Gerard would do." He warned and gave death glares at everyone before kneeling to Frank's level, which gave Frank a jolt since his head was hung low in shame and he didn't see it coming.  
  
"You're fine, right?" Asked the guard, causing confusion to appear in Frank's mind again. He couldn't get used to the feeling of importance.  _3._  
  
"Uh... Yes. Thank you." He tried to reply without blushing.  
  
 _ *******_  
  
"Poisoned?" Asked Gerard in a wondering tone, at no one in particular. He thought for a second.  _Poisoned?_  
  
"Poisoned?!" Gerard yelled and banged his fist to the table, causing some of the people to jump. "How?!" He asked with rage.  _Who could poison **my**  kingdom's earth!?_  
  
"I'm so sorry your majesty but it's impossible to understand that with science." Answered the examiner, bowing in front of Gerard.  
  
As anger kept boiling in his blood, Gerard tried to calm himself down and try to be reasonable. He silently cursed at his father again for not giving him a brother.  
  
Burying his face in his hands, he sighed. He was so sick of everything about his life and he was obviously failing in his responsibilities. He didn't want to believe it but he wanted to get away from planet Earth. He somehow just wanted to fly away to somewhere else where he could finally be free.  
  
He took a deep breath and reminded himself that there was no escape from his fate.  
  
"What can we possibly do to make it suitable for agriculture again?" He asked helplessly.  
  
"I'm so sorry to state that only time can help, my lord."  
  
Gerard shut his eyes tightly. He knew he couldn't cry in front of everyone and let his weaknesses show.  
  
He absurdly got up and made his way back to his room, ordering one of the guards to send everyone back to minding their own business on his way.  
  
He let himself collide with the bed and laid motionless for a while. He took off his crown, almost as if it would lift the heavy weigh off his shoulders. At least it physically did.  
  
He let his eyes slip shut and let his mind wander to other worlds. To a world with as much peace and as much love as one could ever want. He felt tears cutting through his tightly shut eyelids and down his pale cheeks. He felt even more angry at himself for crying.  
  
He tossed and turned, he thought and cried.  
  
Hours flew by and he soon found himself with Frank all over his mind. He didn't know how he ended up like that but his thoughts were suddenly clouded with the young man's smooth face and hypnotizing eyes. Curiosity was silently and constantly bugging him at the back of his mind. He wanted to know Frank, though he was too stressed, too depressed, that he couldn't keep his hands to himself when Frank was with him. It almost felt like Frank's soft skin slipping under his fingers more smoothly than any fabric he has ever seen chased all the stress and all the bad thoughts away from him. He didn't know what to call it, he only knew he needed Frank.  
  
He forced himself to get up and walked to the door. He opened the door just enough to let the guard hear his voice. He hid behind the huge wooden door and tried to keep his voice from breaking as he asked for Frank.  
  
As always, Frank was with him shortly after.  
  
He looked up to see Frank smiling. He looked again. Frank was smiling. Gerard had never seen such a beautiful sight before. His naturally cherry red lips were curved upwards at the ends very slightly and his eyes... Gerard found it very hard to believe that Frank's  _eyes_  were smiling at him.  
  
It was a very short lived moment of bliss before Frank's smile dropped and was replaced with a frown. He seemed to notice Gerard's awfully red eyes and his defeated posture.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered, a bit hesitant and still standing, awaiting for Gerard to tell or gesture for him to come closer.  
  
Gerard smiled a little at how Frank was caring about him. He just nodded as an answer and silently gestured for Frank to lay next to him.  
  
Frank obeyed his wants and decided that he had crossed a line for asking.  
  
Gerard's hands quickly wrapped around Frank's tiny frame and they both sighed happily. Gerard held Frank securely in place and looked deep into his eyes. He let himself get lost in Frank and relax.  
  
"...Frank?" He whispered into the other man's neck and got a soft humming in reply.  
  
"Are you happy?" He felt like he was such a fool for asking a question like that but he couldn't resist the need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠
> 
> An update coming your way! Hope you like this chapter. Some important stuff happened in this chapter that will affect the plot (making it different from the last version of this story.)
> 
> Please recommend, subscribe and comment to let me know what you think of this story :)
> 
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	6. Kisses And Shivers

 

Frank took shorter than Gerard expected to answer.  
  
"Yes... Though, why would you ask?" He asked still a bit timid.  
  
"Because I wanted to make sure you were happy." Frank frowned a bit at first, trying to understand Gerard. He then smiled.  
  
He felt like a total fool because he was aware that he was starting to develop feelings for Gerard. He reminded himself all the time that he's just a slave and that Gerard and him together is plain impossible, he told himself countless times to not get his hopes up, he warned himself so many times that he'd get all his hopes and his heart crushed but his feelings just wouldn't listen to him.  
  
He tried not to think about that when he was with Gerard and tried to enjoy their limited time together instead.  
  
Gerard hummed into Frank's chest and rolled on top of him. He leaned down and connected their lips in very short, romantic kiss on the lips. He felt Frank responding and even wrapping his arms around him, which was pleasing Gerard more than ever to know that Frank trusted him enough to respond properly.  
  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank securely and held him close as he kept his lips on the other boy's as firmly as possible.  
  
Soon, what started as a romantic kiss turned into a heated kiss. The temperature in the room increased rapidly as the minutes flew by along with pieces of clothing.  
  
As a wave of carelessness and courage washed over Frank, he took Gerard by surprise and turned them over, which earned him loud moans spilling from the king's mouth. He broke their kiss to lean down and kiss and suck on Gerard's neck. He let his hands roam all over the older man's body and shivered as Gerard's hands did just the same thing his own hands did.  
  
Gerard arched his back, desperate for attention on his aching cock, and pulled on Frank's soft, dark hair. He felt Frank moving down his body, brushing the tips of his fingers softly over his hips and leaving kisses all over his torso.  
  
Anticipation was building up in Gerard's stomach as he waited patiently to see what was to happen.  
  
When he reached low enough Frank rubbed Gerard's exposed erection with the palm of his hand and kept leaving kisses dangerously close to it. Gerard moaned desperately, fighting to keep his breaths steady and wrapping his arms around Frank's neck like he had to hold onto something.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, he tried to warn Frank.  
  
"F-Frank..." He croaked out breathlessly. He got a soft hum in reply.  
  
"Come here." Gerard breathed out.  
  
Frank obeyed his wants and broke away from his lower body.  
  
As soon as he was in reach of them, Gerard crashed his lips back into Frank's. He moaned and got a desperate whine in return. "Dear god, you're so beautiful." He murmured against Frank's lips, causing him to break into a soft smile.  
  
He took matters back into his own hands and turned them around again to straddle Frank's waist. He kissed Frank as long as he could with a painful, aching erection between his legs. Soon though, he couldn't take it anymore, so he showed a wet finger inside of Frank, causing him to cry out.  
  
"Shh, it's ok." He assured Frank. It didn't matter how desperate he was, he still wasn't going to hurt Frank.  
  
Frank tried to relax into his king's touch and sighed. He let his mind focus on other things than the pain as Gerard kept preparing him for what was to come. Instead of the burning feeling in his lower body, he focused on Gerard's eyes. It didn't happen intentionally. At least that's what Frank told himself. Those gem like beauties just happened to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes and looked straight up.  
  
Gerard smiled at him.  
  
It wasn't unusual for him to smile. Frank knew that. Though, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was special to Gerard somehow.  _4_  
  
He didn't have much time to think about it anyway since Gerard pushed his fingers just enough to hit his prostate and the next thing he knew was his whole body was shaking from all the pleasure.  
  
Gerard kept showing his fingers in the same direction and watched Frank squirming underneath him in pleasure.  
  
"Ahh, Gerard..." Frank moaned, dragging out the "r"s. It was the first time Gerard had ever heard Frank moan his name out loud and it turned him on unbelievably. Frank grabbed Gerard's arm and gripped it tightly as his breath hitched and he gasped. "Gerard!" He moaned like it was the only word his mouth was capable of forming.  
  
Gerard slid his fingers out of Frank painfully slow, causing the boy to whine over the loss of contact. He positioned himself between Frank's spread legs and leaned down for yet another kiss.  
  
Frank shivered, almost too excited for the action. Honestly, he couldn't believe himself for being so excited but he couldn't think of that too much in that moment.  
  
He pulled Gerard close to himself and pressed their chests together.  
  
Both men had forgotten about the whole world the moment Gerard slid inside of Frank, too busy moaning to hear anything. They were too busy getting lost in each other's eyes to see any other thing and too overwhelmed to ever feel anything other than each other.  
  
The king kept his pace steady and made sure he was pleasuring his partner. He tightened his grip around Frank and made sure they were as close to each other as possible. He moaned into Frank's neck whispering his name over and over again.  
  
Frank moaned every time Gerard's cock brushed against his prostate and he shuddered with pleasure. He was lost. One of his hands was lost in Gerard's hair and the other one was somewhere in the mess of bodies. His mind was lost and all he could do was lay there, hold Gerard and moan. He felt like it only took them a few minutes to actually reach the edge. He knew it was probably longer than that but he just couldn't get enough of it, it felt like it was too soon to come.  
  
Though he couldn't hold it in either. His arms tightened around Gerard, along with his muscles and he screamed the king's name at the top of his lungs.  
  
Gerard shuddered when he felt Frank coming between their stomachs. He whined desperately and thrusted inside of Frank for the last few times just before he came inside of Frank.  
  
Gerard let his body collapse to the bed right next to Frank, his limbs all around the place, his body motionless and heavier than ever. He laid there on the bed, almost falling asleep without intending to, as he felt Frank poking his side. Gerard turned around and faced  _his_  Frank and smiled at him. He lifted one of his heavy arms and wrapped it around Frank who smiled into the king's bare chest.  
  
They had a comfortable moment of silence where they couldn't help but think of each other. Gerard recalled his thoughts from earlier and decided that just asking Frank a few things wouldn't be awkward.  
  
"I want to know more about you Frank." He murmured into the dark.  
  
"...Like what?" Asked Frank softly. He let his fingers brush Gerard's soft chest as he bit his lip.  
  
Thinking for a second Gerard replied:  
"What's your story? How did you end up... You know..." Gerard mumbled. He didn't want to make Frank feel bad.  
  
Frank sighed remembering what he was in the end. He pulled away from Gerard, just enough to look into his eyes.  
  
Gerard regretted his question immediately. He didn't realize he couldn't ask that question like that up until he saw his Frankie looking so vulnerable in his arms.  
  
"I-I meant- If you feel comfortable with it of course." He added quickly.  
  
Frank breathed out a laugh at Gerard's panic.  _Almost as if he cares. That makes 5._  
  
"Its okay." He whispered as he absentmindedly moved his hand to Gerard's cheek. Then for a second he froze.  
  
"Is... Is this okay?" He asked referring to his hand.  
  
"Of course it is." Gerard replied, putting his own hand on top of Frank's for a light squeeze.  
  
Frank smiled and got one back from Gerard.  
  
"Me and my family lived on the skirts of a mountain that wasn't a part of any kingdom..." Frank started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hey! Be excited because next chapter we will be learning a lot of backstory for Frank! Hopefully, after that, it will be easier for all of you to understand his behavior better :)
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos if you'd like, subscribe and comment to let me know what you think/correct my mistakes.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Some people told me that on the 4th chapter when Frank said being gay was a "choice" it caused some confusion. Firstly I know that's not how it works and the reason why Frank thinks so is because he doesn't know better/is too innocent/confused with his own sexuality. Secondly, it occurred to me that it was also a little bit unclear that Gerard wasn't convinced by it and still thought he was a bad king hence the reason that he knows its not a "choice".  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	7. Mountains And Fountains

 

"Me and my family lived on the skirts of a mountain that wasn't a part of any kingdom. At least at that time it wasn't. Right behind our small cabin, there was a waterfall but I liked to call it a fountain instead." Frank started, smiling as he remembered.  
  
"Why would you call a waterfall fountain?"  
  
Gerard's question only stretched Frank's smile bigger.  
  
"Because my dad had taught me that mountain and fountain rhymed." He replied. Gerard smiled, thinking how cute the memory actually was. He had never had memories like that with his own family. They were always too busy.  
  
"Then...One day..." Frank sighed. "It was early in the morning and I was sleeping in my room in the attic but some loud noises startled me and woke me up. It was... It was like someone was banging on the door really hard. I was scared, so I went downstairs to find my mom. I found her in the kitchen, crouched down, hiding and trying her best to cry as silently as possible."  
  
 **Little Frank was scared and he felt so insecure as he saw his mom cry for the first time.**  
  
 **"M-mom?" He asked, his voice trembling.**  
  
 **His mother quickly shushed him and took him in her arms as if hiding him.**  
  
 **"Mommy, where is daddy?" Asked Frank quietly. His mother just shushed him again but poor little Frank didn't know what was going on, so he slipped out of his mother's grip to look out the window above their head.**  
  
 **Frank regretted looking out of that window for his whole life.**  
  
 **His father was right out the window, being beaten up, drenched in blood and in agonizing pain.**  
  
 **Before Frank could react and scream or cry, his mother quickly pulled him back down and covered his mouth, rocking him back and forth. She had tears in her eyes, fearing to lose her son, her most precious, just like she had lost her husband seconds ago.**  
  
 **"No matter what, know that I'll always love you son." She whispered into Frank's tiny ear.**  
  
"...That's the last thing I remember about her. I can never forget that very sentence and sometimes I still feel like it's ringing in my ears." Frank stated, his eyes teary.  
  
Gerard squeezed Frank tightly, his heart broken after hearing the story.  
  
"...What happened to her?" Gerard asked, honestly a bit scared of the answer.  
  
Frank shook his head into Gerard's bare chest.  
  
"I don't know. Those..." Frank wanted to say assholes but decided he shouldn't, not in front of Gerard. Later on he learned that they were there because their mountains were becoming a part of a kingdom and there was war going on right down the village. "They took us both after they killed my dad. She is probably a sex slave just like me." Frank said bitterly. "I don't even know if she's alive."  
  
Gerard held Frank close and rubbed his back soothingly. Honestly, he felt very bad for him. He wished he could make everything better. Then he replayed Frank's words in his head again and frowned.  
  
"Frank?" He whispered ever so quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Answered Frank, his voice breaking in the verge of tears.  
  
"Though... Though, you don't feel like a sex slave right?" He wondered out loud. "I mean- You don't feel forced to do it. Right?"  
  
"No... Not anymore. You are very gentle with me." Frank admitted, whispering the last sentence. "But... Why do you ask?" He added, voice low and cautious.  
  
"Because I don't want to force you into something you don't want." Gerard replied, a bit surprised of the answer himself too but pretty sure it's what he feels.  
  
On the other hand Frank was very confused.  _This makes 6._  he thought.  _Something is up._  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Gerard.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Does this mean... My feelings and my thoughts matter?" Asked Frank, ready to break down any second.  
  
"Of course they do Frank. Of course they do."  
  
As the words left Gerard's mouth, Frank couldn't contain himself anymore. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't know how to express himself. He had never felt that way before. For once in his life, he knew that he truly mattered to someone. And that said someone was a king.  
  
Frank cried loudly and buried his head in the mess of blankets and held Gerard close to himself, squeezing him tightly.  
  
Gerard squeezed back just as hard and once again realized that not everyone is as lucky as himself. As his Frank cried in his arms Gerard got a feeling in his chest. It felt almost like hope or the will to go on. To keep on trying, to make his kingdom a better place so that maybe no one would need to go through what Frank went through.  
  
Slowly Frank fell silent and motionless, making Gerard hum softly, pleased that he was finally calm.  
  
Gerard petted Frank's long hair lovingly and tenderly pecked his temple like it was nothing.  
  
"Sleep now Frankie. Sweet dreams." He whispered. Frank hummed in agreement, too tired to talk. Before he knew it, he was asleep in his kings arms.  
  
***  
  
Frank woke up with a huge grin the next day. He felt as if nothing was impossible in the whole wide world. He rolled over to see Gerard lying next to him, sound asleep. He smiled a little, noting how Gerard slept so relaxed. "I wish you could be so relaxed like this all the time." Frank whispered mindlessly.  
  
Soon enough Gerard woke up too, smiling at his Frank and then remembering all the things he had to get done that day, he felt a little bad, since he'd have to leave the other man again.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," Gerard murmured against Frank's cherry lips. "I need to leave you now but don't worry," He squeezed Frank's hand, trying to assure himself more than Frank.  
  
"No, you don't worry." Added Frank. "I'll be just fine." He smiled. Nothing really seemed to phase him after what he and Gerard talked about the other night.  
  
"Okay." Gerard sighed. "I'll ask the guards to take you to my room as soon as I'm done." He decided and smiled at the idea of it. Frank nodded in agreement before they broke away and he walked into "the slave room".  
  
Frank couldn't quite figure out why, but something felt much weirder about the whole room. He decided it was just because he was a bit too high on his feelings.  
  
He walked to his usual corner and sighed contently as he daydreamed about Gerard until he was interrupted shortly after his arrival by one of the other slaves. He was tall and he was the most talkative of all of them.  
  
"Oh hello there Frank." He talked as if talking to a child, a sick, twisted grin fixated on his face.  
  
Frank could tell something was up. He knew that the others never talked to him and that they actually had a creepy way of making fun of him.  
  
"Um... Hello?" He asked, rather than said, unsure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hey! New update is here everyone!! I hope you enjoyed it :) We got some backstory to Frank and it is bringing Gerard much closer to Frankie :D
> 
> Please feel free to subscribe to get notified as soon as a new update comes, and comment to let me know what you think of the chapter/the story so far!! (If there is a mistake, sorry! If you let me know I'll fix it immediately!)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> <3  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	8. Every Human Has A Heart

 

"Um... Hello?" He asked, rather than said, unsure.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are!" The other man exclaimed. "Our king loves you so very much. That's so nice."  
  
Frank raised a suspicious eyebrow and stole a quick glance at the guard, who was pretty much sleepwalking.  
  
"Tell me, what kind of person is he?" He kept on talking, coming closer with every passing second, much to Frank's annoyance.  
  
Normally he would fear an unexpected maniac like this one, but since knowing Gerard and getting to talk to him gave him an indescribable confidence, he was more curious than scared. Also, if he were to scream, he was pretty sure he could wake up the half asleep guard right out the open doors.  
  
"He... " He considered saying nice, just to give a satisfying answer, but then he decided that anyone Gerard didn't talk to in person didn't need to know about him. "I don't know." He replied with instead.  
  
The slave eyed him and breathed out a teasing laugh.  
"Come on Frank, I was just trying to be nice to you." The words felt like a threat to Frank, the guys breath right in his ears and his voice low, almost a growl.  
  
Frank swallowed hard and opened his mouth to talk, yet he was cut off by a cold metal pressed against his cheek. His whole body stiffened against it, but he made sure not to show any emotion on his face.  
  
"If I were you," Frank whispered. "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"That's right. You wouldn't because you're too much of a coward." He moved the knife slowly down to Frank's throat, hovering it dangerously close to Frank's bare skin.  
  
Quickly, he raised his hand to stop the other man. "That's not the smartest move you made." Frank spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
He tried his best to hold the knife back but he knew he couldn't fight too long against the strength of his attacker. He started screaming for the guard to notice them.  
  
Frank didn't know weather it was the guard who was too late to help him or his arms giving out on him faster than expected, but he was thrown on the floor with a burning pain. All he knew was that this couldn't be any good at all.  
  
***  
  
Gerard had never felt more angry in his entire life. He was in the middle of a discussion when a guard informed him about it. He was so angry that he could feel his whole body shaking with anger.  
  
"What did you just say?!" He roared, his rage radiating faster than anything.  
  
He grabbed the guard by his throat and raised him up, his face growing hotter and hotter. "How can you let that happen!? How dare you?!" He spit out.  
  
"M-my lord," The guard in Gerard's hands choked out. "P-please... Let me... Explain."  
  
The king let out a frustrated scream and threw the guard on the hard floor and rushed to his love's side.  
  
As soon as he stepped in the room he felt his emotions taking a sharp turn from rage to pain in his heart.  
  
His love was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face hanging as low as the first day he arrived, and his long hair covering his face.  
  
"Frank," The king whispered. "Are you okay?" He asked. Quickly lowering himself to Frank's level to try and catch a glimpse of the younger one's face.  
  
Frank shook his head, wrapped his arms around himself and held back tears. He was in a state of mixed emotions. He was still confused about how fast it happened, and scared.  
He was also very worried about showing his face to Gerard. Now that he saw himself in the mirror, he knew that the wounds made his face look horrible. What if I disgust Gerard? He thought. He won't think I'm beautiful anymore... What if he doesn't want me then?  
  
"Frank, look at me honey."  
  
Frank shook his head again.  
  
Frank felt Gerard's hand on his knee, which was rubbing the skin assuringly through the thin layer of clothing, freeze.  
  
"Frank," He started, his tone more stern than the first time. "Look at me." He demanded.  
  
Frank didn't want to anger Gerard even more. He stopped for a second and he thought. Upon realizing that sooner or later Gerard would see him anyway, he slowly raised his head and locked his king's eyes to his own teary ones.  
  


Gerard stared back at his love's face in shock. There was a huge wound on his face stretching all the way from his sharp jawline to his nose.  
  
Gerard was utterly lost in a mixture of emotions. His heart was in pain to see such a beautiful person hurt, to see such a perfect face being ruined. His whole being was sorry about everything and he felt just a little guilty about it since he felt like he wasn't doing a good job of protecting Frank.  
  
On the other hand, his blood was boiling in his veins. He was about ready to kill whoever harmed his love with his bare hands. Though he held back all of his anger for the sake of Frank. He shut his mouth tight and raised his hands to cup both sides of Franks sobbing face. He placed a very soft kiss on Frank's lips making sure to avoid the deep cut.  
  
As tears slowly stopped streaming down his cheeks and burning his wounds, Frank looked Gerard in the eyes again. He tried to guess what Gerard was thinking, judging by the bitter look upon his face. He hoped it was not what he feared. He hoped Gerard would still want him because surely Frank wanted to be with him. He was too long gone even if he had told himself countless times to not fall for a king.  
  
"It's okay," Gerard whispered against Frank's faded lips. "There is nothing to be ashamed of." He continued before he cut himself off with a guilty sigh. "None of this is your fault. I'm sorry this happened Frank." He mumbled, his insides crumbling.  
  
Hope lightened Frank's world again. Just still having Gerard talk to him was something huge yet there he was apologizing to Frank as if all that happened was his fault.  
  
"...You... You don't think I look disgusting?"  
  
Gerard frowned.  
  
"What? Of course not. You're lovely, you're beautiful."  
  
Frank smiled, tears in his eyes again, but this time from happiness. He launched himself down on top of Gerard.  
  
Day by day he got used to the fact that Gerard was human after all. It was moments like those that made him feel better about the future, moments where he felt like he could almost touch Gerard's heart if he reached for it.  
  
He placed a huge, sloppy kiss on Gerard's lips, smiling.  
  
Gerard's arms wrapped around Frank and he leaned in to whisper into Frank's ear.  
  
"I love you Frank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hey! sorry it's been awfully long since the last update. Both good and bad happened in life and it became kinda hectic, hence the reason I couldn't update. I hope you all understand. Love you and hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is not abandoned by the way :P
> 
> Please comment to let me know what you think and subscribe to get notifications as soon as I update!! Thanks a lot!  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	9. What's Love?

 

Frank froze in Gerard's arms and thought, what's love?  
  
The last time Frank surely felt love for someone was when he was a little child with no bother in the world. And his only love in the whole wide world were obviously his dear parents. But love in  _that_  sense? That was a different story. That, Frank didn't know anything about.  
  
Sure enough, Frank knew that Gerard wasn't just anyone to him, but he was not completely sure if what he felt for Gerard was love.  _What's love?_  He raked his mind once again. Now that he knew that Gerard loved him, he wasn't sure whether he loved Gerard or not.  
  
Frank was sure of a few things though.  
  
He was sure he wanted Gerard to be happy, wanted Gerard by his side close to himself and that he didn't want to anger Gerard or have him get hurt.  
  
If all of those and a few more things that he couldn't quiet put his finger on meant love, then he loved Gerard back. The point was that Frank really did not know if those meant the love that Gerard had meant.  
  
Apart from being panicked a lot, he felt flattered in a way. He hasn't been told that in forever.  
  
Gerard must have sensed his mixed feelings because he pulled back and looked Frank in the eye smiling at his clueless expression.  
  
"It's okay." He said. "You'll know it when it happens for sure." He assured Frank as if reding his thoughts.  
  
Frank nodded slowly in understatement though, he still felt the need to express his feelings to Gerard.  
  
"I..." He started already in a loss, but determined enough to keep trying. "I know there is something. It makes me feel... Warm? I haven't felt it before. I don't know if it is love Gerard. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I just know that being close to you feels nice. Very nice." He tried to explain.  
  
Gerard kept smiling at him, making him blush. "It's okay, I'm not mad." He assured Frank again thinking that he was so cute when he was clueless.  
  
Gerard got up from his spot on the ground and talked to a few guards to make sure Frank's wounds were going to be taken care of nicely.  
  
He then came back to his love's side kissing him on the lips cautiously again and asking who had dared to hurt him. Frank looked hesitant at first but he couldn't resist Gerard for too long and told him that it was  _that_  slave that he had thought was ugly. Moreover, Gerard had somehow even managed to get Frank to tell him that the guy actually meant to cut his throat but he had escaped.  
  
Gerard was ravenous. He had left so fast that he, himself didn't know how he left. He just knew that he was at "the slave room" in the blink of an eye. He was so angry that he hadn't even noticed Frank running behind him and actually telling him things...  
  
At least not up until he pulled him back by his wrist and cried his name out.  
  
"What is it?" He asked his words sounding much more harsh than he had intended in his furious state.  
  
Frank gasped and took a step back, scared.  
  
"I just..." Frank tried, though couldn't continue, as he was afraid that he might anger Gerard even more.  
  
"Tell me." The King demanded.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Asked the smaller man, voice trembling.  
  
"I'm gonna give him what he deserves." Gerard growled.  
  
"But Gerard-" Frank tried to call out but Gerard was gone already.  
  
Gerard burst through the doors of the room, pushing the guards aside in the process and startling the slaves in the room. He scoped out the room for  _the_  slave and as soon as he saw the guy, he had his throat between his two hands.  
  
Gerard said nothing, just let his stare burn right into the other man's soul and choke him.  
  
He squirmed around to get Gerard's hands off of his throat, however, he was nowhere near as strong as the king.  
  
Gerard would have kept going, he could have killed the guy right then and there. On the other hand, he could send him back to the dungeons and present him with a slow, painful and torturous death.  
  
The king threw the slave onto the floor brutally ordering his guards to take him to the dungeons and  _chain_  him to the _walls_.  
  
Frank gasped at the brutality of Gerard's punishment. He wanted his attacker to be punished for sure, though he wasn't expecting it to be that bad. He wanted to tell Gerard to stop, he wanted to persuade him to keep the punishment lighter. He couldn't bring himself to. At that point even he was afraid of the raging king.  
  
Absurdly enough, Gerard left everything behind, including Frank and the slave waiting to be punished, and locked himself in his room without a word. He allowed no one inside. He probably would have allowed Frank inside, though the poor boy was too afraid himself and had to be dragged back to the infirmary to be taken care of.  
  
He needed some time alone. He needed to calm down. Everything felt as if it was suffocating him. The King couldn't take it, the pressure was too much.  
  
He let himself sleep on it, after he took off all his clothes.  
  
A few hours later he was woken up with a knock on his door. After being granted the permission of the king, the guard informed him that Frank would like to visit him.  
  
Of course King Gerard allowed him right away.  
  
As soon as he walked in, the king had his arms wrapped tightly around him as if hugging the other man would take all the pressure away.  
  
Frank sighed in his kings arms. He was a little surprised as he expected Gerard to still be tense.  
  
"Gerard..." He whispered. The king only hummed back.  
  
"What... What happened to... You know..." He tried to ask hesitantly. The question immediately made Gerard sigh and tighten his grip on his love.  
  
"Nothing yet baby but don't you worry. He will be taken care of and I'll do it with my own hands and make sure he pays for it." He assured Frank.  
  
"I've just been thinking Gerard and..." Frank pulled away from the embrace slightly, both of their hands still gripping each other's arms. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. I mean- I-"  
  
The King squeezed the other man's arm to encourage him. "What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "He meant to kill you Frank."  
  
"I-I know. Though, I just thought that maybe you shouldn't punish him too badly." Frank tried to express himself his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"No Frank." King Gerard said, shaking his head. "Nobody hurts you like that. Nobody."  
  
Frank sighed. "I just- I want to-" He cut himself off, looking for the right words. "If it isn't going to bother you later on to know that you tortured him to his death, then I'm okay." He forced his real thoughts out. He still remembered what Gerard said about hurting people and for sure he didn't want his beloved king breaking down again because of that.  
  
With a frown, sadness etched onto The King's face.  
  
"We'll see." He whispered in uncertainty as he squeezed Frank's arm again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Hi,  
> I'm truly sorry it takes long to update, though, it' shuts that life has been quite hectic lately and I've got less time than I thought I would have. Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and no, I'm definitely not abandoning this fic :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment to let me know what you think and subscribe to get instant notifications on updates! Love you :)  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	10. There For You

**_**2 Days Later**_**  
  
Every time King Gerard felt like he couldn't go on, he forced himself to think of what would happen if the knife really did cut Frank's throat the way the ungrateful creature in front of him had intended.  
  
He couldn't understand it, he didn't know what he did wrong. He started doubting his decisions about giving rights to slaves. Maybe they started thinking that they were the authority because Gerard had spoiled them.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure about that part, though, he was pretty sure that nobody would attempt to do what  _he_  did after hearing the pain Gerard put him through.  
  
The King couldn't sleep. Every single time he woke up breathless from a dream where he was violating everyone. Even his beloved Frankie.  
  
He couldn’t help but think back to the day before when Frank had asked him not to punish his attacker too badly. He wanted to listen to Frank so desperately, however, he felt condemned to violate the assaulter, so that everyone would know their place and that he would gain some respect.  
  
Frank knew what was happening. He knew his King was not okay, though he couldn’t help but ask if he was alright every single chance he got.  
  
“Are you okay?” Frank asked for the fourth time that day.  
  
Gerard seemed distant and he drifted off into his own world every now and then, ignoring everything around him. He snapped out of it as he felt Frank caress his cheek.  
  
“Huh?” he asked looking around and sounding dumbfounded as if he was in an unfamiliar place, when in reality he was just in his own bedroom, in bed his own with his love. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He replied as he played back what Frank said in his mind.  
  
Frank sighed knowing that Gerard wasn’t actually okay. He had been hesitant about talking to Gerard about what he knew was bothering him but as the days passed by it seemed to get even worse for Gerard. Frank had been there for him all along, though it seemed being there wasn’t enough to get Gerard out of it.  
  
Gerard raised his hand and touched Frank’s healing wounds softly before he leaned down and kissed the boy’s lips.  
  
Frank broke away humming softly and mentally building up the courage to talk to Gerard for real. “Gerard,” He whispered, his tone immediately making Gerard sigh and pull away, which discouraged Frank but not enough for him to stop. “It’s okay, really it is.” He attempted to make Gerard feel better about it at first. “I know that you aren’t feeling well and it’s okay to tell me that. I won’t think low of you for that. Please don’t lie to me. I-“ He stopped himself before he could say it. When he realised he was about to say “I love you", he panicked a little, however he made sure that it wasn’t too obvious. “I care about you,” He said instead. “I really do.”  
  
King Gerard sighed long and hard, thinking  _I should have seen this conversation coming._  
  
“You were right Frankie, I can’t do this. I can’t be a proper king, I can’t kill, can’t torture.” Gerard frowned, his voice breaking and his face full of self hatred. “I can’t even do what that  _filth_  tried to do to you without feeling guilt.” He growled.  
  
“Gerard but-“  
  
“No!” He cut off the other man while he got up off of the bed and turned his back to Frank so that he wouldn’t see the tears streaming down his face. “I don’t want to hear about it! What do you even-“ He bit back the word  _know_  instantly when he realised what he was about to say. He didn’t want to fight, he just knew how naive his Frankie was, he knew he wasn’t a good king. He knew he had failed his people.  
  
He sniffled quietly whispering, “I didn’t mean to say that, I just…” He trailed off and sobbed quietly, his back still facing the bed.  
  
Getting up from the bed Frank made his way to Gerard and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other man. “I know. You’re just stressed, that’s all.” He murmured into Gerard’s ear making him shiver.  
  
“You are the best king I’ve ever seen. It’s true that you are different from them all, however, that doesn’t mean you are lower than them. You have what they don’t and it’s what makes you the best king out there.”  
  
Gerard chuckled at the sweet words as he leaned back into Frank’s touch. “And what is that?” He asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
Frank bit his lip, unsurely. “A warm, forgiving heart.” He answered in all his honestly, the traces of a small smile forming on his face.  
  
As he thought about it, Gerard decided that maybe having a heart wasn’t that bad after all.  
  
 ** _**The Next Morning**_**  
  
“Which Kingdom would you like to gift your slaves to, your majesty?” Asked the guard, bowing in front of his throne. “To the Centaur Kingdom.”  
  
Nodding obediently, the guard asked, “Would you like to include the slave we have been keeping in the dungeons to the gift, my lord?”  
  
The king cringed at the mention of the assaulter and he growled to cover up for it.  
  
“All of them except for Frank.” He clarified. The guard bowed once again and he was left in his throne room all alone again.  
  
He finally knew what he was doing and where he was going. He was going to make everything better for everyone, he was sure of it, he was determined to make it happen and he refused to break down again. He had a plan, a possible solution for the agriculture problems in the kingdom. He knew that the Centaur Kingdom had too much land for their own good, and his plan was to play the allies card to get them to help him and his kingdom.  
  
On the other hand, he was pretty sure that his people’s thoughts on him wouldn’t change that fast, though, he believed they would come in terms with it as long as he kept everything under control. The stiffness of the mood was still lingering throughout the whole castle and the kingdom and Gerard wasn’t going to deny that, he wasn’t that much of coward. He kept thinking about it and feeling as if it was all his fault. He had even tried thinking about his love to get his mind off of it, nonetheless he ended up feeling even guiltier as he didn’t even ask Frank if he wanted to leave with the others. He had been selfish and kept Frank to himself without his own will. The guilt kept building up, then again, he refused to break down.  
  
 _But there’s faith in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ ♠ ♠  
> Wow, it's been a long time. I busied myself with some new ideas and one shots as I simply couldn't get in the right mood for this story and also didn't want to rush it and write it in a completely opposite mood. There were also some complications with the plot but I believe I'm over those for now, I feel like it's going where I want it to now. There is only one more thing that's bothering me: I can't help but feel like Gerard is such a crybaby XD especially after this he breaks down a lot (ops spoiler!). I hope the things he feels is still in a realistic sense to you all.
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Thanks for reading :)  
> ♠ ♠ ♠


	11. There's Faith In Love

 

 

King Gerard felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was confident in himself and he was so relived that he didn’t need to kill anyone. There was only one thing left to worry about since he’d mostly taken care of everything else. Frank was still in the castle and Gerard was pretty sure that he was already shown the room that was all his. His room was much closer to Gerard’s now. Even though that was on purpose, Gerard didn’t really want to admit that he did that. In the end he knew that he was letting his feelings get way too strong. 

 

“My lord, Frank would like to see you.” Walking in his room and bowing, the guard informed the king, to which he nodded.

 

Frank walked in the room, a smile plastered on his face. A smile so bright that Gerard could almost overlook the scar on his pale cheek.

 

As he smiled back at the smaller man, he realised that he had walked in and took a seat next to Gerard on the bed without asking for permission for the first time, which made the king smile even bigger knowing his love was finally comfortable around him. Just to confirm his thoughts about Frank being comfortable enough around him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard’s.

 

“I love it.” He whispered against the older man’s lips, referring to the new room he had been introduced to. It was a spacious room with a comfortable double bed and glorious furniture. Not to mention the great view, and the closeness to Gerard’s own room. It all felt like a dream and made Frank feel like a prince.

 

The king chucked softly to the childish glee in Frank’s voice. “I’m glad.” He replied plainly. 

 

Frank sighed contently as he stroked his King’s cheeks. A comfortable silence took over the room, which then triggered the troubled king’s thoughts. 

 

“Frankie…” Gerard started. “Did you… want to leave with the others as well?” He couldn’t help but ask since he had decided that there would be no way out of his troubled thoughts if he didn’t know for sure.

 

Frank looked taken aback by the question. “No!” He replied as soon as he was entirely sure that was what Gerard had asked. “Of course I didn’t want to.” He moved over to Gerard’s lap, never breaking the eye contact and biting his lip, slightly unsure of the next thing he had in mind. “Besides,” The older man’s arms instantly found their way around the boy’s thin waist. “You are here. I want to be with you.” The King cracked a small smile at the words that managed to make his heart melt in no time. Frankie attached his lips to Gerard’s once again and tightened his grip on his shoulders. He moved down to Gerard’s neck slowly and went back up to his ear, licking it and making the king shiver.

 

Gerard hummed as he slid his hands down to his love’s waist. He knew what Frank was doing and it turned him on so much knowing that Frank was doing all of this seduction on his own, without Gerard’s encouragement. He expected Frank to kiss him or touch him, though Frank did what Gerard did not expect. He licked Gerard's ear and sucked on his earlobe before howering over his ear and breathing right into it, causing goosebumps to appear all over the other man’s skin. 

 

“Gerard,” He purred into Gerard’s ear, dragging out his name the way he knew drove him insane. “I love you.” He whispered, his voice clean and genuine.

 

It took Gerard's brain a couple of minutes to actually process what the boy was saying and when it finally clicked, he couldn’t contain himself, he felt as if he was the luckiest man alive, he felt as if he could shed tears of happiness any minute, he didn’t know what to do with himself, how to express his true feelings. He tried to form sentences, express his feelings through words, though he failed to form words let alone sentences. Frank just giggled and kissed him. Gerard deepened it and held Frank close to himself, thinking if words failed kisses would work. He was right in his thinking, kisses definitely worked as Frank hummed into Gerard’s mouth contently as a response. 

 

“I love you too.” The king breathed out and connected their lips once again.

 

Frank pushed both of them down onto the bed, crawling ontop of Gerard, looking dominant. Gerard moaned softly at the look in Frank’s eyes. He stared at the king intensely, stared at him like he wanted to swallow him whole. Gerard’s hands immediately started flailing around to undress himself though Frank had other plans in mind as he gently pushed his king’s hands away just to replace them with his own. He stripped the king, all on his own, gazing into his eyes the whole time as Gerard did the same for him. Soon enough the clothes lay discarded on the floor while the two kissed each other, both of their arms around the other.

 

Gerard rolled them around, pulling Frank underneath him. He left kisses on his lover’s chest, as he ran his hands along his sides making shivers go down the younger one’s body and making him arch his body into the touch. He moved down slowly, moving from Frank’s chest to his stomach then down to his crotch. He pulled Frank’s legs apart slightly, then switched to a more comfortable position to leave kisses around his hardening cock. 

 

Frank whined, his body aching for more, begging for Gerard, as he hovered close to Frank’s crotch. He couldn’t help but grab Gerard’s head and push him slightly toward his cock. 

 

The king cooperated and did what his lover needed him to do. He left kisses all over Frank’s cock and watched him as it drove him insane, turned him into a moaning mess. He kept kissing him there as he prepared him with his fingers. It barely hurt anymore and also Frank was too distracted to notice the pain anyway, he was busy thinking about Gerard’s lips on his body.

 

Deciding that his love was ready, king Gerard crawled back up to kiss his Frankie on the lips. Gerard found himself pulling the boy closer, snuggling into him, as he slowly slipped inside of him. 

 

His love gasped from underneath him, causing Gerard to look down at him to check if he was okay. He looked eager, Gerard noted. It pleased the king, knowing his partner was enjoying the act just as much as himself.

 

It all felt so warm, so intimate that it was almost unreal for both men. Gerard started slow, his hands tangled in Frank’s long dark hair, which he loves so much. Frank hummed, his legs wrapped around his lover and his arms around his shoulders. He waited patiently as his king changed angles, seeking the spot that would give him as much pleasure as he needed, and when he finally found it, it was pure ecstasy for them both. Gerard picked up the pace, though he still kept it intimate as he let his hands caress Frank’s completely exposed, smooth skin and kiss his lips. There were some sentences getting lost in heated kisses, some desperate pleas and squeezes every now and then.

 

Rolling over, Gerard granted the chance for dominance to Frank, who took it surprisingly well. 

 

He attached his lips to Gerard’s firmly and let his hands wander down the older man’s body, caressing his chest, squeezing him. He wanted to be closer to his king, he wanted to show him just how grateful he was, just how into him he really was. He raised his hips and sank back down, purring as he did so. He raised his hips once more, higher this time, and dropped himself back down forcefully. He repeated the act, going harder and faster each turn as he knew it wouldn’t last very long.

 

Correcting his assumptions, his body started to twitch all over, his skin started to burn and his muscles tightened almost painfully. He could swear his vision went white for a second and he felt Gerard coming inside him, filling him. 

 

Laying next to each other, the couple shared a kiss and before Frank knew it, he was buried in his king’s arms and peacefully falling asleep.


	12. Be My Medicine

 

King Gerard was rudely awakened with furious knocks on his door in the middle of the night, then a guard barging in without his permission. In his sleepy haze it took him a moment to make sense of the whole situation. He was in his room with his lover at his side, looking just as surprised. Gerard was about to scold the guard but before he could, the man spoke up.

“My lord, forgive me for barging in.” He said all too fast, seeming to be in a panicked state. “This is important! You need to see it my lord, they are here they and they are _angry!_ There are hundreds of them just outside the castle doors!”

“Who? What?” He asked, too sleepy to understand.

He guessed nobody would dare to wake him up the way the man had unless there was something important, so he got out of bed pulled on a rich, red robe on his naked body and followed the guard who ran out of the room, trying to show Gerard something.

He was led to the hallway, to the wide window that faced the front of the castle. The guard drew the curtains, still a little jumpy from his panicked state. Yet, his panicked state proved to be on point Gerard realised as he looked out the window just to come face to face with his worst nightmare. There was more people than he could count, all his people, his folk, marching right to his castle, his home with torches and rakes in their hands, screaming, protesting him and his decisions.

His eyes widened and he took a step back as if it would do him any good. His heartbeat picked up and he could already hear it ringing in his ears, he felt like he was about to pass out. Bringing his sweaty palms to his ears in a desperate manner to try to drown out the thumping in his ears, he took yet another step away from the window this time to make sure nobody would see him.

“Draw the curtains!” He ordered.

He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, wishing over and over that it was all a nightmare. He kept opening his eyes to the same nightmare and the thought scared him so much that he ran off to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He slid down the door his hands clutching his head so tightly that Frank, who had been watching him with wide eyes since the moment he walked back in the room, thought he was about to rip all his hair out of his head.

Frank rushed to his love’s side and wrapped his arms around the older man as fast as he could. It was then that Gerard’s body started shaking with sobs and he let himself break down. It shattered Frank’s heart every time to see his king in such a vulnerable state, so he tried his best to calm the man down. He didn’t know what was wrong, though he didn’t really need to because he had his priorities and Gerard’s well being was important to him. He petted Gerard’s hair, held his hand, tried to whisper shooting words to him, tried everything he could think of, though nothing seemed to clam the king down for long enough to give an explanation. He choked out a few words that Frank could barely make out, all he knew was that whatever Gerard was trying to say it was painful and it was drowning him in more and more sorrow.

Frank managed to persuade the heartbroken king to get up off of the floor and to sit on the bed instead. By the time that finally happened, he had calmed down enough to form sentences between his sobs. Even though all that he ever said was “It was going to be okay!”, it assured Frank somehow to know that he was still able to talk. Frank held his lover in his arms, cradled him as if he were a child, and surprisingly enough it was effectively helping him calm down. He soon gave up on words and his body was only shaking with the aftershocks of the sobs. There were only a few stray tears escaping his closed eyes and falling down his cheeks while he clutched Frank’s clothes desperately to be close to him.

“Gerard?” Frank whispered to his king, even his whispering sounded loud in the now eerily quiet room. Gerard sniffled, he was done feeling sorry, he was done feeling heartbroken. He was through that point, it was the second stage where he drowned in self hatred, hatred for his weakness, for breaking down so easily. He was angry at himself for being so easy to be broken, yet still helpless when considered the condition he was in. “Hm?” He replied, his voice cracking and tired from all the crying, trashing and screaming.

Frank lifted one of his hands that was wrapped around the king, to place it on his cheek instead, and caressed his face as he hummed back reassuringly. “You’re okay.” He whispered to his love.

He felt Gerard shaking his head no.

“My people…” Gerard whispered into Frank’s chest, his hands clutching the younger man’s clothes, as if he was falling. “My people are here. They came here to ask for what they deserve. They came with their best weapons, with their rakes and torches. My poor farmers… My poor folk, they are like this because I, _the king of The Phoenix Kingdom_ , have failed them!” He exclaimed painfully. Frank furrowed his eyebrows. He was not a king, he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to deal with kingdom problems. He wished a thousand times that he did though, just to say something, suggest something, help his love in some way, _any_ way.

“I need my mother. She’ll know what to do.” Gerard thought out loud and got up as if nothing happened. He called the guard to the room.

“Send word to my mother that I need to talk to her _immediately._ ” He ordered.

“But…” The guard said hesitantly. “Haven’t you seen her my lord?” Gerard raised an eyebrow. “She… She is with them.”

“She is what!?” Gerard shook his head in disbelief. “No, it can’t be her!” He insisted. He looked like he was about to break down once again. Frank rushed to his side once again, and worked up the courage to cut the king off in front of a guard. “Gerard, you can take care of this on your own. You are the _King_ ” Gerard threw the younger boy a look that had way too much in it. His features were screaming at Frank “No, I can’t!” and “What are you doing!?”.

Frank squeezed his king's arm tightly, looking right into his eyes. "I believe it," He whispered, turning his back to the guard and pretending they are alone. "You can. Just do what feels right to your heart Gerard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there to anyone who is still following this story.
> 
> It's been quite a while, I know. My old computer broke down, things got in the way of writing and I was in a huge writer's block. Lots of excuses. I'll try to finish this story but please don't expect fast updates...
> 
> Hoping you guys still enjoyed the chapter, let me know if you're still like this story.  
> xoxo


	13. What Feels Right To My Heart

"My lord, maybe we should take you to your hidden chamber. We could keep you safe there. Would you like me to lead the way?"  
  
Gerard turned around to face the window. It was facing the garden. He silently looked out to the calm birds, flying around his garden.  _I believe it._  Frankie's words were replaying themselves in his mind.  _You can. Just do what feels right to your heart Gerard._  
  
Gerard clutched the window frame tightly, stuck between pride and the possibility of imminent death. All the pressure has been killing him ever since the day he took over his father's throne, he had spent his entire life working to gain pride, to be the best, to be the wisest he could ever be. However, all he ever got in return was a wasted lifetime, a heart full of shame and disappointment and a handful of angry folks. He clutched the window frame tightly, trying not to break down, not to start crying once again.  
  
The silence grew heavy as the unanswered question lingered in the air. The King had decided that he wasn't going to try so hard anymore. He didn't want to hide, to play the role of a glorious king, something he wasn't and didn't ever want to be.  
  
Letting go of the wooden window frame and relaxing his whitened knuckles, he turned around head hang low.  
  
"No," he replied, almost inaudibly. "I will not hide." He stated sternly. He looked right into his love's eyes. They needed to talk.  
  
"But my lord-" Just as the guard piped in to try to make him see sense Gerard cut him off, saying: "Leave us alone." He ordered, not even bothering to break his gaze upon Frank.  
  
The guard left the room after that, without any other words.  
  
He was left alone with his love softly smiling at him.  
  
Gerard was aware how big of a decision he had just made, he knew how it could impact his life  _and_  the future of the kingdom. However, no matter how heavy the awareness felt, he still smiled back to his love as he took small steps towards him.  
  
"My darling," He started, once he was close enough to place both his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "Its hard to say- but... I may not make it out alive." He shook his head as he turned his gaze down.  
  
Frank furrowed his eyebrows, confused.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, his voice low.  
  
"Dear Frankie..." Gerard softly laughed under his breath in a non-mocking way at Frank's innocence and lack of knowledge. "They aren't here to talk me you know that right?" He asked.  
  
"I know but... They are your people. They won't want to harm you once they know the you that I know." Frank replied innocently.  
  
Sometimes Gerard wondered how Frank came up with the sentences that he did. Gerard was never one to judge him for what has happened to him and in what ways he was constricted for all his life, though it was true in the end. Frank had been the slave of many undeserving kings for half his life, nevertheless he managed to surprise Gerard with his words everyday. His words which were naive on the outside yet very wise underneath.  
  
He smiled big an bright then leaned in to kiss Frank really hard as if he was sure it would be their last. Gerard's hands held Frank close as Frank's caressed his king's cheeks. As reluctantly as it was, Gerard broke away.  
  
"I'm not gonna go to the hidden chambers Frankie, but I'll instruct the guards to take you there."  
  
"No! I don't want to go either Gerard." Frank whined and held Gerard by the wrist to make sure he wouldn't leave as he pleaded to the man with his eyes.  
  
Gerard would never want to say no to his lover's pleading eyes, although, he knew it was way too dangerous for Frank.  
  
"Honey, it's too dangerous for you here. I can't risk you getting hurt." Gerard said shaking his head. "Just leave."  
  
Frank huffed out at Gerard. He let go of Gerard's wrist and sat firmly on Gerard's bed, crossing his arms. "Make me." Frank muttered.  
  
He knew he was going too far.  
  
Gerard was the king after all, Frank knew very well that he had gone too far and that Gerard could easily call in the guards and get him out of the room  _forcefully_  hell, even  _chained_  if he felt like it.  
  
It didn't matter to Frank though, not anymore. Not after Gerard said that he may not make it alive. It wasn't like his own life mattered. He would much rather die alongside Gerard or maybe even  _protecting_  Gerard, using his body as a shield if necessary, than living without him. Frank can't even remember, or want to remember, how he survived before Gerard.  
  
The king raised his eyebrow at the daring actions of the younger man.  
  
Frank, for the first time in a while was afraid of what was to come. He was aware they didn't have time for an argument, he was aware Gerard only wanted what was good for him and that this was the worst time possible to busy Gerard with his wants.  
  
He dared to look up into the other man's eyes and was surprised to see what he had found there. There was more confusion in Gerard's eyes than there was anger and he was shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Frankie?" The king whispered.  
  
"B-Because..." Frank started shakily, his gaze daring to fall back to the floor. He picked it right back up and looked Gerard straight in the eye, determined this time. "Because I love you and I'd rather die with you than to live without you." Frank let out the breath he was holding, a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders knowing that he had finally said it.  
  
Gerard crashed his lips into Frank's and held his face tightly between both his hands. He kissed Frank like he had never kissed anyone before, needy, just the right amount of harsh, with his heart on his sleeve. Frank's hands clutched at Gerard anywhere they could grasp as he mewled into the king's mouth.  
  
"I love you too." Gerard whispered against the younger boy's lips. He lingered close to Frank, let his hands wrap around him, enveloping the small boy in his arms. He pressed one last firm kiss to his love's temple and unwrapped his hands from around Frank's body just to lace his fingers with the other's.  
  
"It's time darling." He stated, reminding both of them the situation they were originally in. A small sad smile sat on Gerard's lips. He did not have much hope but was somewhat glad to know he would not be alone in it.  
  
Frank on the other hand smiled big and bright, squeezing Gerard's hand. After what had just happened, he could walk straight into death with Gerard and wouldn't even care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks to everyone for their very kind comments and encouragements! It really helps motivating me to get back to this story guys so thank you :)  
> A quick way too dramatic update right before halloween yay  
> I know there isn't much going on but at least its romantic. I mean I hope it is :D


End file.
